Watching You
by Rickkatefan
Summary: Jack and Sue watch themselves


_There's no more waiting  
Holding out for love  
You are my godsend  
That I have been forever dreaming of  
My angel from above_

Sue POV

He watches me. Not all the time, of course, but at odd moments throughout the day, at constant irregular period of time that he thinks I'm unaware of… because I've never let him know that I know. I can't -- couldn't even if I wanted to. It would be an acknowledgment that I'm not sure I'm ready to make. It'd raise questions with answers that I can't -- I won't -- handle. Not right now. Not with him. I don't even know if he's ready to tell me whatever thoughts are floating around in his head.

_Heaven knows  
I'm head over heels and it shows  
I've played every field I suppose  
But there's something about you  
When you're around  
Baby I have found  
I get lost in you_

Are neither of us prepared for something we both instinctively know will change our lives? Is that why we keep going on in circle each time we are face to face? We're always so careful not to drift… whether it's too far apart or too close. I can't even say exactly how I know he watches me. A tingling start between my shoulder blades -- an electric current charges my skin, making the fine hairs on my body stand deliciously on end. It always starts like that -- and it intensifies the longer he watches me.

_What is this feeling  
I've never known before  
That I should dare to  
Swearing to surrender ever more  
That's what I came here for_

The first few times, I turned, looking for whatever had affected it. I wasn't quick enough to catch him completely -- just enough to see him look down, look busy -- usually with a very slight flush blooming under his skin. Embarrassment at being caught? I don't try to look anymore. Try to catch him in the act. Those telltale signs that creep up on me suddenly -- that short circuit and shorten my breath, that cause my insides to turn liquid… they're enough for me, right now. It's enough to know that he watches me. Just as I watch him.

Jack POV

I'm watching you. Again. Some days it feels like I do nothing else. I don't know what it is about you, what draws me to you. Your beauty? Your insatiable lust and zest for life? Your humor? That vulnerability that you keep so well-hidden but I can see just below the surface? I don't know. Perhaps it's any of those -- all of those -- or maybe none. Does it really matter the reason I want you? Probably not. I know I do… and that's enough for me.

_Heaven knows  
I'm head over heels and it shows  
I've played every field I suppose  
But there's something about you  
When you're around  
Baby I have found  
I get lost in a wonderful daze  
Lost in your wonderful ways_

You're one of the most trustworthy people I know. It drives me insane at times. You always put your trust in everybody even if they are bad people. You see the good in people and that's what started this… obsession of mine. If anyone truly wants to know you, they need to ignore your words and look at you -- watch your body language and look into your eyes. I want to know you. I'm determined to know you. I have to.

_Heaven knows  
When you're around  
Baby I have found  
I get lost_

Sometimes it seems like my entire future -- my whole life -- is wrapped up in who you are. In what we can be. I'd never admit it to anyone, never mind out loud, but that scares me sometimes. I even know why. Would that surprise you? I think so. It's easy, though. I feel like I'm missing something. I knew almost from the beginning that you would complete me… and that means that I'm incomplete without you. That's what scares the hell out of me. So I fulfill my role in your life, that of friend and confidant, and we talk and flirt, getting to know each other slowly… And I watch you -- waiting for the right time to make my move.

_Heaven knows  
I'm head over heels and it shows  
I've played every field I suppose  
But there's something about you  
When you're around  
Baby I have found  
I get lost in you_

*Song: Lost in you by Garth Brooks


End file.
